Amenus' Journey
by Hiho216
Summary: Folllow Amenus through his quest to rule.
1. Dethroned

Amenus sat in his office fearing his almost definite demise. Segestica had been taken the summer before but the Julii did not give it up easily. They destroyed all but the remnants of the Illyrian mercenaries. To an added effect the Julii destroyed the walls. Now Segestica has none and the Greeks have their money for the war against Macedon and Pontus, not for the Italian campaign.

Now the walls have been destroyed and the Juliites are marching towards the city. Amenus watched as everyone fought. He was a good warrior but he was ordered by his father, the king, to live. In agony his Illyrians quaked in fear at the sight of the famous Manius the Wrathful. The door was slammed open as his runner came in panting.

"Your cousin has come from the Thessalonian siege. He has reached the ruins of the walls. The enemy will be destroyed," he said exhausted. He spoke the truth. The horses of Manius fell as spear rained from above upon them. The last Illyrians were rallied by the new factor. They charged against the archers with nothing but their knives allowing the other army to advance. Soon the enemy was fleeing at the sight of this true warrior.

Manius fled with the rest of the army in tatters. Angrily he looked back at the cheering Greeks behind him who had not lost as anticipated. He turned his head around and rode the rest of the way home.

Amenus came down to greet his cousin.

"Greetings Archemmeus. How goes thee?" Amenus asked.

"How goes I? How goes you, thine heir to throne who sits back in his chambers watching his men fight. You have no honor! Your Illyrians have pledged themselves to my cause. You are nothing. You have even lost your father's favor. I am the true heir to the throne!" He shouted. Without waiting for a response he marched off to the Italian borders. Realizing the awful truth Amenus wept.


	2. Change in Loyalty

Amenus walked out from the settlement alone. Embarrassed and shamed he took his steps onto the grasslands. He wished that Manius would turn back and slay him where he stood. He found a hill and collapsed. He looked up to the sky watching the clouds. As a child he would see that many clouds looked like things familiar but now they were formless.

His childhood! All the training for king he had undertaken now was so… useless. It wasn't fair. How can a father turn his favor from his own son? Wasn't he the one who destroyed the armies of Brutii such a short time ago? Didn't his unswerving loyalty for his people quell the anger of Athens? Did all this mean nothing?

His hate welled inside his heart as he plotted his revenge. No longer did he care or trust the Greek hierarchy. His loyalty was snapped. His love for his own father destroyed. His only wish was to be king. Now his dream lies in pieces.

His anger opened his ears to a small sound. Listening more closely he realized what this sound was a person moving around in the grass. He stood up and shouted out to the intruder.

"Oh! Excuse me good lord but I believe I have been commanded to give you a message," an old Roman said with a raspy voice. He wore a white robe and blue sash.

"What message would you like me to convey to my… good king?" Amenus replied instantly with little enthusiasm.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, good lord! Rather, this is on a much more personal level. We would like you to join the Roman cause. We'll pay you any price," he said charmingly.

"So this is a bribe?" Amenus growled.

"More of an opportunity really. You're army are true Greeks. You however have been greatly wronged. The Greeks have changed. If you don't who knows what may happen next. You're a great general, manager and are loved by your people. Soon the Romans will love you, as they fear you now," he said smiling.

"You ask me to commit treason!" Amenus shouted.

"What is more the treason, your disinheritance or our offer?" He asked almost smiling.

That was the last string of his trust in Greece. He was so convinced to join Rome, he forgot all he learned about his people. He faced the diplomat and said, "Let's start by the siege of Segestica. I'll lead. Test my ability."

His smile showed a trick but his eyes and words showed delight,

"Yes! This is great news! A Roman you are now! I will send for the army, the siege will begin tomorrow at sunrise." He said.

Amenus and his honor he had once kept with pride were gone. He required only two things now: the destruction of Greece and revenge.


End file.
